unexpected phone call
by FalconAndTheSlut
Summary: Hey Guys its me again and i just wanted to post this story i made a long time ago but read it and see what you think about it R.R


The perfect summer AshxDawn

It was a peacful morning as the dark haird boy awoke from his slumber "uhh" the boy moand grogly as getting out of his slumber , "ASH! TIME FOR BREAKFAST".  
>As ash sped down the steircase shouting "oh boy breakfast!" as he ran into the living room he saw his great campanion pikachu eating a bottle of ketchup "Pika Pikechu " said running to his master sitting at the table waiting for his food "heya buddy" ash said hugging his pokemon.<br>"here you are my ashy !"delia said plasing ashs food out infront of him , "hmm i wanted to tell her before we parted"ash thought as he eat his dinner "pi pika pikabi" the friendly pokemon asked with concern,"hah i'm fine buddy dont worry about" ash said reasuring his friend as it give him a happy nod as they left the table ready to walk about in the town . just has he got to the door the phone rang , "h-hello ?" dilia ask as she picked up the fone "OH HI DAWN!its so great to here from you again delia squeaked . at that time he had froze with his heart thumping like a go kart engine "HI ... umm is ash there "dawn asked "yeah i get him for you ... ash it your friend dawn from sinnoh she want to speak to you "as ash awope from the daze he was in .  
>"umm er .. hii dawn" ash said with arkwardness in his voice ." he ash i wanted to let you know i am in viridian city for the week!" "reeally thats great , but umm what are doing there anyway " ash asked with curiosity in his voice " hah well umm...i .. i just wanted to err see you again " dawn had replied with a ruby blush on her face "well thats great to here dawn er so do you wanna go out in the town and catch up ?" "sure i would love to .""great i will be there soon to pick you up so be at the pokemon center by three ok?""sure see you then bye"dawn fineshd "great bye dawn" ash said putting the phone down.<p>

chapter two "oh man why did i have to go off without telling ash about how i feel towards him." dawn said to herself "but if he did ..."  
>"wait what am i saying ash would never like me ...or would he , looks like i have to find out myself when i tell him tonight " with that dawn leftt here room going to the front of the pokemon center waiting for ash . speek of the devil dawn saw him walkin up to the pokemon center "oh my god here he is i carnt wait to see his amazing smile, his messy black hair he is just perfect to me." dawn said gazing at the figure getting closer to her . " uhh hello dawn you there" the raven haired boy asked the girl who was still in a gaze .<br>he snapped his fingers causing her to wake up from the trance "OMG ASH YOUR HERE" dawn squealed as she tightly embraced him in a hug .  
>ash hugged her back , it made them both feel warm and right , after dawn let go of ash she blushed deeply as ash did to "c'mon dawn lets go" ash said in a cheery voice as they both waled awayy from the pokemon center in to the little route east from them .<br>"so ash where are we going" dawn asked with excitment "well dawn i wanted to show you where i caught my first pokemon . . ."ash explained calmly 'this is it . i will tell her ..but what if she dosent like me back ...no time for this its time to take actoin.'  
>"a-ash are you ok" dawn asked ash waving her hands in his face "u uhh yeah am fine just thinking""ok"<br>"dawn we're here" "oh my god ash this is beautiful" "not as beautiful as you" ash mummerd under his breath.  
>"dawn sit down , i am going to tell you somthing unacpected..."<br>"o-ok ash what did you want to tell me"  
>"i dont want to i need to dawn .. the past weeks i have developed feelings for you like more than a freind .. i-i-i-i love you dawn"<br>dawn sat there in happiness " oh ash i love you to you dont no how long i have wanted you to say that" dawn squeald as she tackled ash in a tight embrace she looked up at ash and moved closer , ash saw this so he copied her actions at this point the could feel eachothers breath on there lips,dawn finished it off and kissed ash full on the lips with that ash returned it with much more pashion.

end


End file.
